Et si ? Je ne savais pas que tu
by EmmaD.11
Summary: L'amour se cache dans les moments les plus sombres. Imaginez une histoire, une vie emplit de 'si'. Alors l'amour se dévoile. "Je pense que tout aurait été différent. Tellement plus mieux."


Un petit OS que j'ai fait alors que je m'ennuyais. Je ne sais pas s'il va vous plaire, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je l'espère !

L'histoire se passe durant la dernière année.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling. Mon histoire serait beaucoup moins intéressante sans _leurs _présences.

**Bêta lectrice **: Frenchy et je la remercie.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le nom de ce chapitre est comment dire... approprié, je pense ? Je ne sais pas :'D Quelle mièvrerie... :)

**Publié le **: 13.05.13

**NDA** : Un de mes premiers vrais OS :D Donc..

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je te regarde. Tu es là, avec tes amis, en train de rigoler. Ce rire que j'ai tant de fois écouté, pour le graver à jamais dans mon esprit. Surtout dans ces temps si sombres, où les sourires sont devenus rares, sauf le tien qui est toujours gratuit. On s'est tellement haïs qu'on en a presque oublié la raison, en tout cas pour moi… Je te fixe et tu ne me vois pas.

Tu es trop occupé à profiter du temps qu'il te reste pour tes amis… Ce que je peux comprendre d'un côté, car je l'imagine surtout. Moi je n'ai pas d'amis. Un Malefoy n'est pas doté de liens d'amitié. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai fait une exception. Père risque de me déshériter s'il l'apprend. Mais sache que je risquerais tellement tout pour appartenir à ton bonheur, pour être la raison qui te rend heureux. La belette et le castor sont toujours là… Ils ne te lâchent donc jamais ? J'aimerais tellement percevoir tes deux émeraudes vertes pour la dernière fois. Oui, ma valise me démange, pas toi ?

Sept années… Sept années qui n'ont rien changé. Nous sommes toujours là, au même point. La haine. Peut-être que tu m'as appris la vie, mais pas au sens propre…J'aimerais tellement être autre chose que ta Némésis… Serai-je un jour quelqu'un appartenant à ton cœur ? Accepterais-tu ma présence en tant que camarade ou même plus ? Non. Je ne crois pas que tu ferais une chose pareille, aussi malsaine. Voici ta pensée. Je te connais amplement, par cœur, et je peux discerner tes réactions avant même que tu ne les ais réalisées. C'est difficile de fermer les yeux alors que je ne vois sans cesse que les tiens.

J'entends tes paupières s'abattre dans les conditions les plus hargneuses. Je perçois tes os se craquer quand tu fermes avec violence tes poings lorsque que tu es énervé. Ta goutte de sueur produite par la haine me fait même parvenir son odeur salée jusqu'à moi. Tu es furieux quand j'apparais dans ton champ de vision. Tu vois, j'ai beau discerner toutes ces difficultés qui nous lient, et ton sourire arrive quand même à m'aveugler. Je suis éperdument bas pour parler ainsi, mais j'aimerais entendre aussi ton cœur battre au lieu d'écouter ta haine palpiter. Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera différent. Peut-être qu'un jour tu me verras autrement et tu réussiras à m'apprécier. Ou peut-être que ce jour n'arrivera jamais, ou bien que ce sera dans une autre vie… Mais j'attendrai toujours. Toujours je serai présent, là… Dans ce monde obscur.

Tu vas me manquer, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à l'admettre… Tu es là… Mais je ne peux pas venir vers toi… Tu es si loin mais si proche en même temps. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai encore plus peur maintenant car tu me regardes. Je n'avais pas réellement remarqué, mais tu as demandé à tes boucliers de partir… Granger avait l'air choqué, mais tu n'as rien dit quand elle t'a demandé pourquoi. Juste la belette qui est toujours là, car elle est revenue… Tu lui parles et moi j'ai le temps de me poser des questions. Tu crois que si tu m'avais serré la main la première année, il en serait autrement aujourd'hui ? Ma tête se penche de côté, automatiquement…

Tu lui parles toujours et tu as l'air excédé. L'autre est déjà partie… Je me demande alors si tout serait comme maintenant. Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. De me dire que je suis passé à côté de tellement de choses… De si importantes. Je pense que tout aurait été différent. Tellement mieux. Mon cœur se serre. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux avoir des sentiments… Je ne le montre pas souvent, c'est juste ça le problème. Mais pour toi… Je serais prêt à m'ouvrir. Ainsi je pense que tout aurait été différent. C'est ça qui me serre le cœur… »

« Je le pense aussi. » murmura Harry d'une voix tellement douce.  
Drago releva la tête puis regarda autour de lui. Personne. _Personne_, sauf lui. _Lui_.

« Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu faisais de la légimencie. » marmonna Drago, rougissant.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais… »

* * *

Merci, merci infiniment. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) Vive ce premier (second ?) OS !

**Petit proverbe en signe d'aurevoir (quoique...) : _Tout est impossible, jusqu'à que quelqu'un le fasse._**

**_0ui, je sais c'est assez fleur bleue. _**

Je voulais aussi dire merci à : sasunarusasu500, de m'avoir corrigé.


End file.
